


O' Christmas Tree

by RoyalxBlackxLace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalxBlackxLace/pseuds/RoyalxBlackxLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A science tree is not good enough. We need organics. And guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O' Christmas Tree

“Nano! Nano! You gotta come see this! I’m amazing!” Lalna’s voice floated up from the bowels of Panda Labs, reaching the fluxy female on the top floor. She glanced down the stairs, pausing in her care of the large bazooka sitting on the table. She shook her head slightly, already knowing she wasn’t going to like what she saw down there.

With a little sigh, Nano packed her weapon away in her luggage and headed down to what would surely be a disaster.

Down 1 set of stairs and 3 elevators, the thaumcraft room had been renovated to allow access again. However, still in the middle of everything, was the tower of alembics and warded jars that the scientist claimed looked like a Christmas tree. “Oh what have you done, Lalna.” Lapis and bits of scrap hanging side by side with glowstone left the monstrosity shining brightly. The golden glow, however, did not make the the furnace and black domes look anything more like a Christmas tree than it had before.

“I decorated it!” The scientist looked more than pleased with himself, the smear of flux on his face running into the edges of his giant smile.

Nano crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him. “No. You’ve turned our burn-y thing-y for thaumcraft stuff into a rubbish pile.” She shook her head. “What were you thinking?”

Lalna frowned and looked down, his wide shoulders sagging. “I just wanted to make it pretty…”

“Well you failed, Lalna.” She shifted her mismatched gaze back to the stack of junk, looking it over in distaste. “What we need, is a real tree.” She paused, staring for a few moments longer before doing an about-face. “Come on then.”

The man followed her up the elevators and out the front door before he said anything, obedient to her demands. “Where are we going?” He sidestepped, letting Nano’s luggage catch up to its owner with a little hop and a skip. 

“To get a tree.”

\---

“What about this one, Nano?”

“Too small.”

“Um… This one?”  
“Too fat.”

“Oh! This one’s perfect!”

Nano groaned and shook her head. “That won’t work either.”

Lalna narrowed his eyes at her and frowned, looking back at the picture perfect tree. “Why not?”

The woman sighed. “It’s too Christmas-sy.” She sat down a moment, her luggage skittering under the extra weight before sinking into the ground.

“What do you mean ‘Too Christmas-sy’? We’re looking for a Christmas Tree!” The scientist’s voice had risen, his incredulity showing plainly. “That doesn’t make sense!”

Nano’s face scrunched up in a pout, her eyes glaring. “You don’t make sense!”

Lalna snorted and shook his head, any irritation gone. That response was just too Nano. “Alright. Lets keep going then.”

It was silent for a while, the tall trees around them holding their full attention. However, they’d already been at this for an hour and both were growing a bit bored with the whole process. Nano looked up at a particularly crooked tree, staring at the chicken nestled in its branches before walking on, turning her attention to her partner. “Hey Lalna… Should we get Satan a present?”

“Huh?” The blond turned to look at her, his face screwed up in confusion until he remembered the imp in their base. “I’m sure he’s fine. He seemed pretty happy the last time I saw him.”

“Would Satan even celebrate Christmas?” Nano’s voice was laced with confusion and it seemed she was locked onto this thought.

Lalna shook his head, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. “I don’t know. We’ll ask him when we get home. Maybe he-”

“Oooh! Lalna! That one!” Nano rushed forward, her jetpack giving her a boost of speed. She stopped at the base of a tall tree, its top towering above the small woman. “Its perfect.” She stared up at it, grinning like a loon. “Cut it down Lalna.” She turned and took a few steps back, looking at the scientist expectantly.

The man shrugged and moved forward, holding out his hand. “Alright. I need the ax then.”

A now familiar frown graced her face. “I don’t have it. You have it.”

“No… You were supposed to bring it. In luggage.”  
Nano furrowed her brow and turned around, finding luggage behind her. “Why was I meant to bring it?” She opened the wood lid, looking inside the walking trunk.

“Because this was all your idea!” Lalna’s voice was exasperated. He looked back towards the Lab, rubbing at his hair as his shoulders slumped. “Great. Now we have to go all the way back, get an ax, and th-” An explosion sounded behind him making him yelp and jump, before ducking down and covering his head. He expected a similar cry from Nano and the feel and sound of creeper bits everywhere. Instead he was showered with dirt and wood chips as something very large crashed to the ground.

When the debris settled, Lalna carefully uncovered his head and looked behind him. Nano stood behind a rock with her bazooka sitting on her shoulder. The tree, the target of the destruction, lay on the forest floor, its bottom half mostly gone, singed and shattered. He blinked at it for several moments, trying to wrap his head around using a weapon to chop down a tree before looking back at the woman.

Nano was grinning, proud of her handy-work and unwilling to hide it. She met his gaze easily. “What? Was I supposed to wait to get an ax?”

Lalna let out a snort and shook his head, chuckling as he moved forward. Good thing the tree had been too big earlier. Now it would just about fit on their first floor going up into the bedroom. “Come on then. Lets get it home.”

\---

After using trunks and portals, jetpacks and gliders, the tree was finally home and secured in the corner of the first floor. The 2 successful explorers had gone down the first elevator and into the computer and brought up bits and bobs they were using. Now they were using their jetpacks to get up high and decorate, leaving behind shiny bits of metal, some gems, and purple flux, whether they wanted to or not.

“So Nano. What do you want for Christmas?” Lalna perched near the bottom, hanging flasks of glowing essentia on the tattered branches.

Nano, hovering near the top and adding a ruby sword, answered rather quickly. “To nuke Hat Corp and have their heads.” He should have expected as much. “What about you Lalna?” There was silence from below, no answer forthcoming. When she looked down, a red stain had put color into his cheeks. Her brows shot up. “What are you thinking about Lalna?”

The scientist looked up at her, an easy smile sitting on his face. “Nothing,” he said, but the look was telling far more than that. The small woman felt her own cheeks heat and quickly looked away, spinning about to land on the white stairs. She gave an exaggerated yawn to cover up her response and rubbed at her face, waiting for the color to fall before inspecting their handy-work.   
The tree was burnt, crooked, and covered in spare parts and a bit of flux. The essentia shimmered next to golden glowstone and gems caught the light and scattered it around the room. A grin creeped up her half purple face and she let herself nod. “Now that is a Christmas tree.” 

Lalna stepped up to join her, taking in the effect of their efforts and nodded as well. “Yeah.” He draped a lazy arm around her shoulders, giving her a sideways hug. Her tilted to the side and back to make them wobble on the stairs a moment before laughing. “We are geniuses.”

Nano slipped from under his arm and went a few steps higher on the stairs. “No, Lalna. I’m a genius. You’re an idiot that still has a rubbish pile downstairs.” 

The scientist pouted and turned, looking up at her. A thought flashed into his mind and it must have shown on his face because she let out a squeal and dashed off. He laughed and chased after her. Nano must have realized rather quickly that she had gone the wrong way, as she paused in the middle of the bedroom, turning around to face him with her hands out. “Lalna. No.”

The responding grin was answer enough. Lalna launched himself across the room and tackled her onto the couch. Soon she was squealing and squirming underneath him, laughing and begging for him to stop tickling her. “No! Sto~op!” His amusement drowned her out. 

After a few more minutes of playful torture, Lalna drew back, intending to let her go free and move on with his evening. Instead, as he tried to disentangle himself from her, his legs hit the low table behind him. His eyes went comically wide as he stumbled and started to fall. Nano tried to reach out and catch him, but his hands clasped onto her arms and he merely pulled her down as well.

A split second suddenly seemed to take an hour. When their bodies finally hit the floor, not only had Nano ended up sprawled across Lalna’s larger frame, but their lips had made contact as well, freezing them both in place. Mismatched eyes met as color quickly stained two pairs of cheeks. The two scrambled apart as if the other was on fire. 

“I have science to do!” 

“I have to clean my bazooka!”

Lalna’s voice squeaked at the end of his sentence and he rushed passed the small woman. Nano went deeper into the room towards her bed and waiting trunk. Neither spoke for the rest of the evening. Tomorrow they would pretend it hadn’t happened, but neither would forget any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa Christmas present for silverfire3 on Tumblr~ I'm posting it now because I'm going away for a week. Sorry you are getting it early if you see it. Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Happy Kwanzaa and an exciting new year!


End file.
